LOVE AND LIFE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: difeerent concept and different couple... hope you all will like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all... this is an illogical story with a different couple... padhne ke baad mujhe maarna mat...**

 **Toh zyaada na bolte hue... here I go with the story...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 **SUNDAY NIGHT: IN A CHURCH;**

A person was sitting near a graveyard and was saying-" pata h... iss hafte toh itne cases aaye the ki kya batau... usme se ek toh thoda bhootiya tha... freddy sir ki toh haalat kharaab ho gayi thi... hahaha... aur nikhil ki bhi... nikhil...usne abhi CID join kiya h... aur bahut honhaar h...aur daya sir ka khaas bhi... aur sachin sir aur kajal ne ek dusre se apna pyaar confess kar hi diya... lab mei bhi sab theek h...achcha ab bahut raat ho gayi h... tum bhi so jaao... next sunday aata hu..."

Person turned to go when he saw father standing.

Person-" good evening father..."

Father-" good evening **Vivek**...kaise ho?"

Vivek-" theek hi hu father..."

Father-" vivek... tumse ek baat kehna chahta hu..."

Vivek-" yes father..."

Father-" 2 saal ho gaye... tum har sunday ko **Tasha** se milne aate ho...kab tak aise life chalegi tumhari... life is a gift of god...don't destroy it..."

Vivek-" father... meri life tasha ke saath jaa chuki h... ab bas yeh saanse hi bachi h...jald hi yeh bhi chali jaengi..."

Father-" vivek... kisi ke jaane se zindagi khatm nai hoti h... tumhe aise dekh ke tasha ko bhi dukh hota hoga..."

Vivek-" toh kyu gayi woh mujhse door?"

Father-" zindai aur maut kisi ke haath mei nai hoti h..."

Vivek-" jaanta hu father... maine bahut koshish ki aage badhne ki... par nai ho paa raha h..."

Father-" koi baat nai... apna khayaal rakho...good night..."

Vivek-" good night father..."

Saying this, vivek went from there.

 **NEXT MORNING: AT A HOUSE;**

A girl was sleeping and her mother was waking her up...

Mother-" beta utho... "

Girl-" mom please sone do na..."

Mother-" beta... pehle din hi late hona h kya?"

Girl woke up with a jerk and said-" Nai mom... mai bas ready ho rahi hu..."

Girl went to freshen up and after that she wore her formal dress and her mother said-" bahut pyaari lag rahi h meri **Purvi**..."

Purvi-" thanks mom..."

Mother-" achcha ab chalo naashta kar lo..."

They both had their breakfast and after that purvi left for bureau...

 **ON THE WAY;**

Purvi was driving smoothly while listening to soft music but accidentally her car hit someone's bike.

Purvi-" oh shit..." she went out of the car and help the man.

Purvi-" i'm really sorry...pata nai kaise..."

Person(cutting her)-" it's okay... waise galti meri h... mai hi wrong side se aa raha tha..."

Purvi-" phir bhi mujhe dekhna chahiye tha...aap theek toh h na..."

Person-" haan mai theek hu?"

Purvi-" yeh kya...(she saw his arm was bleeding)..aapke haath se toh khoon beh raha h... rukiye mai first aid..."

Person(cutting her)-" nai nai... mai theek hu...aap chinta mat kariye... waise bhi mujhe der ho rahi h...bye..."

And he went from there without waiting for her reply.

Purvi-" ajeeb aadmi h..."

She sat in her car and went towards the bureau.

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Vivek entered the bureau and saw everyone and after greeting them, he went towards his desk.

Freddy came towards him and said-" vivek... yeh haath pe kya hua h?"

Vivek-" kuch nai sir... bas choti si chot h..."

Freddy-" itni gehri chot h aur tum... ruko mai first aid karta hu..."

Vivek-" sir..."

Freddy(cutting him)-" without any argument."

Freddy brought the first aid kid and applied the ointment. Just then they heard a voice.

Voice-" **INSPECTOR PURVI...REPORTING ON DUTY SIR...** "

Vivek saw that she was the same girl and purvi also looked at him.

After greeting everyone, she came towards him and said-" sorry once again..."

Vivek-" maine kaha na... galti meri thi... issliye sorry mat bolo... waise welcome to CID..."

Purvi-" thanks...aahhmmm..."

Vivek-" vivek..."

Purvi-" purvi..."

She extended her hand a little in order to shake but he went from there to grab a file.

Purvi(in low voice)-" sach mei ajeeb h..."

she went towards her desk and started doing her work...

 ***...***

 **Short na? but it's just an introduction... should i continue? tell me in your reviews...**

 **coming ones will be long...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all…. Thank you soooo much for you appreciation….**

 **Mithi, Lovedaya, Guests, Riya, Snaya, Ana, Hamdard duo, Rajvigirl, iCoco Girl, gorgeous purvi, parise22, crazyforpurvi, JannatFairy, Guest NL, katiiy, KAVIN'Aniya, Izzy, Shweta04, Bhumi98, shaina rajvigirl…. Sorry agar galti se kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 _ **CUTE FIGHTS**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Purvi got mingled up with everyone but whenever she tried to talk to vivek other than about the case, he tries to ignore her.

A case was reported and everyone was talking about that case.

Abhijeet-" agar kisi ka khoon hua h… toh laash bhi toh milni chahiye…"

Sachin-" haan sir… lekin laash toh crime spot pe thi nai…"

Suddenly daya got a call.

Daya-" haan…okay thank you…" and he disconnected it.

Nikhil-" kya hua sir?"

Daya-" uss car ki last location pata chal chuki h…"

Freddy-" kaha pe sir?"

Daya-" jungle mei… aur uske ghar ki location bhi pata chal chuki h…"

Abhijeet-" great… toh vivek aur purvi… tum dono jungle ki taraf jao… tab tak hum uske ghar jaate h…"

Vivek-" okay sir…"

Vivek and purvi went towards the parking lot and vivek took out his bike. He was about to start it when he saw purvi standing at her place.

Vivek-" kya hua? Chalna nai h kya?"

Purvi-" woh… mujhe bike se darr lagta h…"

Vivek(shocked)-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan… pehle kabhi baithi nai hu na bike pe… toh…"

Vivek-" toh kya?"

Purvi-" meri car se chalein?"

Vivek took a deep breath and said-" okay… fine… par jaldi car nikalo…"

Purvi nodded and went to take out her car. Vivek was standing there for 10 minutes but she didn't come. So, he went towards her car and saw that she was trying to start it.

Vivek-" kya hua?"

Purvi looked at him and said-" start nai ho rahi…"

Vivek(little angrily)-" purvi… humei investigation ke liya jaana h… koi chutti manane nai jo tum itna late kar rahi ho."

Purvi got out of the car and she also said angrily-" meri galti h kya ki meri car start nai ho rahi h… aur mujhe pata h mujhe investigation ke liye jaana h…"

Vivek-" toh phir chalo bike pe…"

Saying this, vivek went towards his bike and she also followed him while thinking-' how rude he is.'

Vivek sat on his bike and purvi too, a bit hesitating, sat behind him and he started the bike.

Vivek was driving a bit fast and purvi was scared. Vivek saw her scared face from the mirror and slowed down the speed. There was a speed breaker on the road and vivek doesn't noticed that and the bike slightly jerked and purvi was so scared that she held vivek's shoulder from the back tightly while saying-" oh god… bachaiye mujhe."

Vivek-" purvi…"

No response.

Vivek(a bit loudly)-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Vivek-" hum pahuch gaye h… ab meri shirt chod do…"

Purvi took back her hand and said-" sorry…"

They got down the bike and started looking for the car in the jungle. On the way, purvi decided to tease vivek.

Purvi-" vivek…"

Vivek(looking in his mobile)-" haan…."

Purvi-" tum humesha aise hi rehte ho?"

Vivek looked at her confusingly and said-" what?"

Purvi-" I mean humesha yeh angry young man look…"

Vivek-" kyu? Tumhe koi problem h?"

Purvi-" nai… mujhe kya problem hogi… mai toh bas aise hi pooch rahi thi…"

Vivek-" tumhe pata h ki tum bahut bolti ho…"

Purvi-" haan…. Bachpan ki aadat h…"

Vivek-" toh please ek request kar raha hu… mujhse zyaada baat mat kiya karo…"

Purvi-" kyu? Zyada baat karne se tumhe allergy h…"

Vivek-" aisa hi samajh lo…"

Purvi-" toh phir ilaj karwa lo na… kyunki kam bolna sehat ke liya haanikaarak hota h…"

Vivek-" tum thodi der ke liye shant reh sakti ho…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Vivek(cutting her)-" 5 minute… mai shart laga sakta hu ki tum 5 minute tak bhi shant nai reh sakti…"

Purvi-" oh hello… reh sakti hu… lagi shart…"

Vivek-" lag gayi… ab agar agle 5 minute tak tumne kuch bhi bola toh mai tumhe thappad marunga…"

Purvi-" what? Tum ladki pe haath uthaoge…"

Vivek-" iska matlab tumhe pata h ki tum shart haar jaogi…"

Purvi-" nai… mujhe manzoor h…"

Vivek-" okay… so your time starts now…"

They were walking silently when vivek said-" GPS toh issi taraf bata raha h…par yaha se do raaste h… mai iss taraf jaata hu aur tum(turning)… yeh kaha gayi?"

Purvi was not present there.

Vivek-" purvi… kaha ho tum?"

No response.

Vivek-" kaha gayi yeh ladki...(shouting)… purvi… purvi…"

Suddenly he heard a voice-" vivek…"

Vivek-" yeh toh purvi ki aawaz h… par aa kaha se rahi h?"

Purvi-" time kya hua h vivek?"

Vivek-" what?"

Purvi-" agar 5 mnute ho gaye ho toh mai tumhe bata du ki mai yaha peeche gaddhe mei hu…"

Vivek turned and saw purvi in a hole.

Vivek-" purvi… tum theek toh ho…"

Purvi nodded.

Vivek(angrily)-" itni der se chilla raha hu… bata nai sakti thi kya?"

Purvi(angrily)-" agar bolti toh tum mujhe thappad marte na…"

Vivek-" you are impossible purvi…ab upar aao…"

Purvi-" agar khud aa sakti toh phir tumhe kyu awaaz deti…"

Vivek rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Purvi took hold of his hand and vivek pulled her and she bumped into his chest as if they were hugging each other.

They separated and looked at each other. But the next second, they looked away.

Vivek-" madad, agar aapka girna ar bewakoofi karna ho gaya ho toh investigation continue kare…"

Purvi(glaring him angrily)-" listen mister…" but he went away and unwillingly, she followed him.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

The case was solved and everyone was chatting casually when abhijeet said to purvi-" purvi… woh manoj ki case file laana…"

Purvi-" par sir woh file kaha pe h?"

Abhijeet-" vivek ki desk mei jo locker h… ussi mei h…"

Purvi-" okay sir."

She went towards his desk and he was not present there. So, she opened the locker and took out a file but something fell on the floor. She saw that it was the photograph of a girl.

Purvi(while looking at the photo)-" kitni pyaari ladki h… how beautiful… par yeh h kaun?"

Suddenly someone came and snatched the photograph. She looked up to find vivek standing.

Vivek(angrily)-" meri desk pe kya kar rahi ho?"

Purvi was too shocked to answer.

Vivek(loudly)-" kuch poocha maine…"

Everyone looked at them.

Purvi-" mai bas file le rahi thi…"

Vivek held her arm tightly and said-" purvi… ek baat dhyaan se sun lo…aur abhi samajh lo kyunki mai dobaara nai kahunga… meri permission ke bina meri kisi bhi cheez ko haath mat lagana…"

Saying this, he left her arm and went from there.

Purvi gave the file to abhijeet and went towards her desk. Everyone was shocked to see that purvi was not even angry.

Kajal came towards her desk and said-" purvi…"

Purvi looked up and said-" haan kajal…"

Kajal-" tum theek ho na?"

Purvi(confused)-" haan kyu?"

Kajal-" nai woh vivek ne abhi tumhe…"

Purvi(cutting her)-" kajal… vivek gusse mei tha… aur gusse mei insaan kuch bhi bol deta h… jab uska gussa shant ho jaega… woh khud aa ke mujhse maafi mangega."

Kajal smiled and was about to go when purvi said-" kajal…"

Kajal-" haan purvi…"

Purvi-" tumse kuch baat karni h…"

Kajal sat beside her and said-" kya?"

Purvi-" tum uss ladki ko jaanti ho jiski photograph vivek ke desk mei thi…"

Kajal-" haan…uska naam tasha h…"

Purvi-" tasha… wahi CID officer na jo shaheed ho gayi h…"

Kajal-" haan… vivek aur tasha ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte the…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Kajal-" haan… vivek ne pehli baar tasha ko dekha tha… tabse use like karta tha… aur jis din vivek ne socha ki use propose karega… ussi din(she was not able to say further)…"

Purvi kept her hand on kajal's shoulder and said-" I'm sorry…"

Kajal wiped her tears and said-" it's okay…vivek yahi samajhata h ki usi ki wajah se tasha ki jaan gayi h…kyunki woh uss waqt tasha ke saath tha… par use bacha nai paaya…"

Purvi-" toh issiliye vivek itna gusse mei rehta h…"

Kajal-" haan…aur har Sunday tasha ki graveyard ke paas jaata h…bahut badal gaya h vivek."

Saying this. Kajal went towards her desk and purvi thought-' kya pyaar insaan ko itna badal sakta h… thank god mujhe kisi se pyaar nai hua h…'

 **IN THE CAFETERIA;**

Vivek was sitting there while holding tasha's picture when freddy came and sat opposite to him.

Vivek immediately wiped his tears and said-" freddy sir…aap?"

Freddy-" kyu kiya aisa?"

Vivek-" kya?"

Freddy-" faltu mei purvi ke upar gussa ho gaye… kya ho gaya h tumhe vivek…"

Vivek-" sir… woh ladki bahut bewkoof h…"

Freddy-" purvi naam h uska… aur woh bewkoof nai h… tum paagal ho…"

Vivek-" sir…"

Freddy-" aur nai toh kya… bina jaane tumne use itna kuch keh diya… abhijeet sir ne woh file lane ko kaha tha…"

Vivek-" toh use kya zarurat thi photo dekhne ki…"

Freddy-" photo galti se neeche gir gayi thi…"

Vivek realized his mistake and said-" sach mei maine purvi ko bahut kuch keh diya… I think mujhe use sorry kehna chahiye…"

Freddy-" pehli baar kuch sahi socha h… ab jaa ke maafi mango usse…"

Vivek-" theek h sir… mai abhi jaata hu…"

He turned to go when he saw purvi coming along with kajal. They both looked at each other and they came towards each other.

Both together-" I'm sorry…"

Vivek(confusingly)-" tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho… galti meri h…"

Purvi-" nai vivek… galti meri bhi h… mujhe tumse poochna chahiye tha.."

Vivek-" maine kaha na galti meri h…"

Purvi(a little angry tone)-" kyu? Galti karne ka theka tumne le rakhkha h kya?"

Vivek-" excuse me…"

Purvi-" you are not excused… uss din bhi galti se maine car se tumhari bike thoki thi par galti tumhari h…"

Vivek-" yeh toh meri sharaafat h ki mai sorry bol raha hu… koi aur hota toh…"

Purvi-" toh kya? Waise bhi tumhe galatfahmi h… tum shareef nai ho… akdu ho… angry young man kahi ke…"

Vivek(angrily)-" how dare you…. Bewkoof kahi ki…"

Purvi glared him angrily and went from there and vivek too went from there.

Freddy-" kajal… yeh dono ke dono pagal h…"

Kajal-" sahi kaha sir… aaye the ek dusre se maafi maangne… aur phir se jhagad ke chale gaye…"

 ***….***

 **Finally wrote it… hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho…**

 **Dekhte h aage kya hota h… will post the next one soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all…. Thank you soooo much for you appreciation….**

 **Mithi, iCoco Girl, Priti Dushyant Lover, Kavin's Shruti, LoveDaya, Bhumi98, parise22, crazyforpurvi, gorgeous purvi, sweety cid, KAVIN"S Aniya, JannatFairy, Guest NL, Rajvigirl, Guests, Anubhab Kavin Fan…. Sorry agar galti se kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

 **And please vote for the poll on my profile…**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Everything was fine except purvi and vivek. They use to fight almost every day.

A case was reported ad everyone was discussing about it.

ACP sir-" mujhe lagta h ki iss royal resort hotel mei hi kuch gadbadi h."

Daya-" haan sir… saare couples wahi se gaayab hue h…"

Abhijeet-" toh sir ab hum kya kare?"

ACP sir-" toh vivek aur purvi disguise mei as a couple jaenge."

Purvi and vivek gave each other a fiery look.

ACP sir-" vivek…"

Vivek-" yes sir…"

ACP sir-" tumhe aur purvi ko aaj raat hi nikalna hoga…"

Vivek-" theek h sir…"

They started to discuss about the case again.

Vivek's POV-' damn it… iske saath as a couple… ugh… pata nai case solve ho paega ya nahi."

Purvi's POV-' god… iss angry young man ke saath mai toh kya…koi bhi case solve nai kar sakta… ACP sir bhi na…'

They all set back to work and vivek came towards purvi's desk.

Vivek-" purvi…"

Purvi looked up and said-" haan…"

Vivek-" time pe hotel pahuch jaana…"

Purvi(shocked)-" kya?"

Vivek-" what do you mean 'kya'?"

Purvi-" tum mujhe pick karne nai aa rahe?"

Vivek-" tum koi bachchi ho kya?"

Purvi-" vivek…humei as a COUPLE jaana h… agar alag alag pahuchenge toh…"

Vivek(cutting her)-" I don't care…"

Saying this, he went from there and purvi said-" he is impossible." And she continued her work.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Purvi was getting ready. She was wearing red and golden color saree with accessories.

PM-" bahut pretty lag rahi ho…"

Purvi(dull tone)-" thanks mom…"

PM-" kya hua purvi?"

Purvi-" woh jiske saath mai yeh case solve kar rahi hu…ek number ka gadha h…"

PM-" kya?"

Purvi-" mumma tum batao… agar hum as a couple jaa rahe h…toh usse mujhe pick karne aana chahiye na..warna sabko shak ho jaega…"

PM-" toh tujhe kya fark padta h…"

This made purvi to go in deep thinking-' mujhe kya fark padta h' she jerked her head and said-" woh aaye na aaye… mujhe fark nai padta…"

Suddenly they heard doorbell and PM opened the door.

Person-" Namaste aunty…"

PM-" namastey…par tum?"

Person-" mai vivek… purvi h…"

PM-" haan…tum andar aao… mai use bulati hu…"

Vivek-" nai aunty humei der ho rahi h…aap…"

PM-" theek h beta…purvi…"

Purvi-" aayi mummy…"

She came out of her room and was stunned to see him. Vivek was wearing black suit with tie (he always looks dashing).

Vivek-" chalein?"

Purvi(coming to her senses)-" haan… achcha mummy… mai chalti hu… bye…"

PM-" bye beta… bye vivek…"

Vivek-" bye aunty."

They sat in the car and vivek started driving.

Purvi-" thanks for coming…"

Vivek-" yeh mat samajhna ki tumhare kehne se mai aaya… freddy sir ne mujhse kaha tha…"

Purvi-" chalo… kisi ki toh baat sunte ho…"

Vivek glared her and she just gave him an irritated smile. They reached the hotel and went towards the reception.

Receptionist-" good evening sir… mam… how may I help you?"

Vivek-" humare naam se booking hogi… Mrs. and Mr. vivek mashru…"

Purvi rolled her eyes and receptionist said-" let me check sir…haan…room no.320…"

Vivek took the keys and was about to go when receptionist said-" ek minute sir."

Vivek-" yes…"

Receptionist-" sir aaj yahe pe hotel ki traf se party h… toh aap dono bhi zaraar aaiyega."

Purvi-"theek h…"

They went towards the room and vivek said-" kya zarurat thi ha kehne ke liye."

Purvi-" look… mujhe poori shaam tumhari shakal dekh ke nai guzaarni h… aur mai party mei jaungi…agar tumhe chalna h toh chal chalna…"

Vivek-" mujhe koi interest nai h…"

Purvi-" fine…"

Saying this, purvi went towards the washroom and vivek sat on the couch in order to relax.

After sometime, purvi got ready for the party and vivek too was getting ready.

Purvi-" tumne toh kaha tha ki tumhe koi interest nai h…"

Vivek-" hum yaha case solve karne aaye h… criminal party mei ho sakta h…issliye chal raha hu… got it…"

Purvi-" yeah…(to irritate him) ek baat kahu… tum bahut handsome lag rahe ho…"

Vivek glared her and she said-" maine toh issliye kaha tha taaki tum meri thodi si tareef karo… "

Vivek-" chalein?"

Purvi-" sure…"

They went downstairs where party was going on and seated themselves.

Manager took hold of mike and said-" thank you all of you for coming…aura b aap jab aa hi gaye h…toh aap saare couples stage pea a ke couple dance and no excuses…so please give it up for all the couples."

Everyone came except vivek and purvi. Manager came towards them and said-" aap log bhi chaliye…"

Before purvi could say anything, vivek said-" sure… (to purvi) chalein darling."

Before purvi could react, vivek held her hand and dragged her towards the floor.

Purvi-" darling?"

Vivek smiled and said-" we are disguised as a couple…so couples mei toh aisa chalta h…"

Purvi rolled her eyes. Music started and they also started doing couple dance while looking away from each other…

 _ **Dhaage tod lao chaandani se noor ke…**_

 _ **Ghunghat hi bana lo roshni se noor ke…**_

 _ **Dhaage tod lao chaandani se noor ke…**_

 _ **Ghunghat hi bana lo roshni se noor ke…**_

 _ **Sharma gayi toh… aagosh mei lo…**_

 _ **Ho saanso se uljhi rahe meri saanse…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Hoth se halke halke… bolna halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Hoth se halke halke… bolna halke…**_

 _ **Aa nind ka sauda kare…**_

 _ **Ek khwaab le…ek khwaab de…**_

 _ **Ek khwaab toh aankhon mei hai…**_

 _ **Ek chand ki takiye tale…**_

 _ **Kitne dino se yeh aasman bhi**_

 _ **Soya nahi hai.. isko sula de…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Hoth se halke halke… bolna halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Hoth se halke halke… bolna halke…**_

 _ **Umar lagi kehte hue…**_

 _ **Do lavz the… ek baat thi…**_

 _ **Woh ek din sau saal ka…**_

 _ **Sau saal ki woh raat thi…**_

 _ **Kaisa lage jo…chup chap dono**_

 _ **Pal pal mei poori sadiya bita de…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Hoth se halke halke… bolna halke…**_

 _ **Dhaage tod lao chaandani se noor ke…**_

 _ **Ghunghat hi bana lo roshni se noor ke…**_

 _ **Sharma gayi toh… aagosh mei lo…**_

 _ **Ho saanso se uljhi rahe meri saanse…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Hoth se halke halke… bolna halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Bolna halke halke…**_

 _ **Hoth se halke halke… bolna halke…**_

The song ended but for the first time, vivek and purvi were lost in each other's eyes. They came to reality when they heard sound of clapping. They separated and went towards their table.

They were about to go to their room when they heard a voice-" vivek."

They turned and saw a lady of 40-45 years old and vivek said-" shalini aunty aap Namaste…"

Shalini-" Namaste beta…waise tumne shaadi kab ki…(looking towards purvi)…"

Before vivek could say anything, purvi said in order to tease vivek-" Namaste aunty… mai purvi(holding vivek's arm) aur maine aur vivek ne 2 mahine pehle hi shaadi ki h…"

Vivek looked at her shocked and shalini said-" wh… waise tum dono ki Jodi bahut achchi h… ab mai chalti hu beta… namaste…"

Vivek and purvi-" Namaste aunty…"

After she went, vivek jerked purvi's hand and said-"kya bol rahi thi tum?"

Purvi-" darling kaha tha na… ab bhugto…"

Vivek-" listen…" but purvi went towards the room.

The case got solved in the night itself and purvi and vivek went to their respective house.

 **NEXT DAY;**

Vivek entered the bureau with tensed face and went towards feddy's desk.

Vivek-" good morning sir…"

Freddy-" good morning vivek…"

Vivek-" sir..purvi kaha h?"

Freddy-" usne aaj chutti li h…"

Vivek-" kya?"

Freddy-" par tumhe kya hua?"

Vivek-" sir…aap AVP sir se bol dijiyega ki mai 2 ghante mei aa raha hu…"

Freddy-" par…" but vivek went from there.

 **AT PURVI'S HOUSE;**

Purvi was lying on the couch while seeing TV when doorbell rang. Purvi opened it and saw vivek.

Purvi-" tum?"

PM-" kaun h beta?"

Purvi-" vivek…"

PM-" baahar hi khadi rakhogi kya?"

Purvi-" nai…(to vivek) andar aao…"

Vivek entered and said-" mujhe tuse baat karni h…"

Purvi-" bolo…"

Vivek-" akele mei…"

Purvi-" nai… jo bolna h yahi bolo…"

Vivek(angrily)-" toh suno…tumhari wajah se mai bahut badi problem mei phas gaya hu."

PM-" kya?"

Vivek-" aunty aapko pata h kal hotel mei mujhe meri shalini aunty mili thi… unhe mai bata ki mai case solve kar raha hu isse pehle aapki beti ne bol diya ki 2 mahine pehle humari shaadi ho gayi h…"

Purvi-" haan toh…what's the big deal…"

Vivek-" big deal yeh h purvi ki shalini aunty ne yeh mummy ko bata diya aur mummy kal yaha aa rahi h tumse milne…"

Purvi and PM(shocked)-" kya?"

Vivek-" yes… mummy ek haft eke liye aa rahi h…toh ek hafte tak humei husband wife ki acting karni hogi."

Purvi-" dekho yeh biwi ka naatak mujhse nai hoga… aur waise bhi hum aunty ko bol denge ki hum case solve kar rahe the…"

Vivek-" maine bhi yahi socha…par…"

Purvi-" par kya?"

Vivek-" agar mummy ko pata chala ki meri shaadi ho chuki h toh ummy mere liye koi rishta nai dhundhengi aur 3-4 mahine baad mai khud mummy se bol dunga ki humara divorce ho gaya h…"

Purvi-" par…"

PM-" beta…ek hafte ki toh baat h…"

Purvi-" mummy aap bhi isi ki side le rahi ho…"

PM-" haan… kyunki galti toh tune ki h... ar kisi ki madad karna achchi baat hoti h…"

Purvi-" theek h aap keh rahi h…issliye…"

Vivek-" thenk you…toh…"

Purvi-" toh kya?"

Vivek-" tumhara samaan…"

Purvi-" laati hu…"

Purvi went towards her room with annoyed face and vivek said-" thank you aunty…"

PM-" you are welcome beta…waise vivek…"

Vivek-" ji aunty…"

PM-" ek haft eke liye hi sahi…par purvi pehli baar mujhse dur jaa rahi h… please uska khayaal rakhna…"

Vivek-" aap fikar mat kariye aunty… ek hafte tak purvi ki haalat toh theek rahegi.. mera kya hoga? Mujhe khud nai pata…"

They both shared a laugh and purvi came with a bag.

Purvi-" pati dev…"

Vivek (confused)-" kaun mai?"

Purvi-" ji… humara samaan uthane mei kripya humari madad kariye…"

Vivek gave purvi an 'unbelievable' look and held her bag.

PM-" apna khayaal rakhna beta…"

Purvi hugged her mother and she too hugged her. They separated and said-" bye mom…"

PM-" bye beta…"

Vivek-" bye aunty…"

PM-" bye…"

They both sat in the car and went towards vivek's house….

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Kya hoga jab vivek ki mummy aaengi… stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a los… ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all…. Thank you soooo much for you appreciation….**

 **Drizzle 1640, Bhumi98, Rajvigirl, mithi, preetN, LoveDaya, iCoco Girl, JannatFairy, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Guests, parise22, crazyforpurvi, Guest NL, KAVIN'S Aniya…. Sorry agar galti se kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

 **And here is the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

Vivek and purvi reached vivek's house. She was stunned to see the whole house as it was totally messed up.

Purvi-" yeh..ghar h?"

Vivek-" koi shaq?"

Purvi looked at vivek and said-" nai… jaise tum waise tumhara ghar… full too messed up…"

Vivek-" achcha ab mai bureau jaa raha hu…"

Purvi-" mai bhi chalti hu…"

Vivek-" nai…"

Purvi-" what?"

Vivek-" mai abhijeet sir se baat karke tumhare liye ek hafte ki chutti le lunga…"

Purvi-" par kyu?"

Vivek-" woh maine mummy se kaha h ki tum normal housewife ho…"

Purvi gave vivek her best glare and vivek said-" I'm sorry…"

Purvi-" it's okay…"

Vivek-" theek h phir mai chalta hu…"

Purvi-" ajee suniye…"

Vivek (confused)-" what?

Purvi-"aadat daal rahi hu…. Aunty ke saamne aise hi baat karungi na…"

Vivek rolled his eyes and said-" bolo…"

Purvi-"ghar jaldi aaiyega…"

Vivek went out of the house irritated and purvi smirked.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Vivek returned from the bureau and ringed the bell. Purvi opened the door and vivek was stunned to see her in saree.

Purvi-" aa gaye aap…aaiye na swami…"

Vivek(shocked)-" what? Yeh swami kaun h?"

Purvi-" aap aur kaun…"

Vivek-" purvi…please…"

Purvi smiled and said-" okay sorry…andar aao…"

Vivek entered and was double shocked as the whole house was cleaned.

Vivek-" yeh tumne kiya?"

Purvi-" haan..achcha yeh batao…chutti ka kya hua?"

Vivek-" abhijeet sir maan gaye kyunki ACP sir 2 hafte ke liye banglore gaye h…"

Purvi-" okay…tum fresh ho jaao mai khaana lagati hu…"

Purvi turned to go when vivek said-" purvi…"

Purvi(turning)-" haan.."

Vivek-" thank you…"

Saying this, vivek went towards his room and purvi smiled and went towards the kitchen.

After sometimes, vivek came out of the room and saw that dinner was set on the table. Vivek sat on the chair and purvi came and also sat beside vivek.

They started eating and during that none of them were saying anything. After dinner, purvi cleaned the table and vivek said-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Vivek-" tum aaj guest room mei so jaao… kal se mere room mei so jaana…"

Purvi-" theek h…"

Vivek-" aur…"

Purvi-" aur kya?"

Vivek-" khaana bahut achcha tha…"

Purvi smiled and said-" thanks…"

Vivek-" good night…"

Purvi-" good night…"

They went to their respective rooms and lied on their bed.

Purvi's POV-' vivek utna bhi bura nai h… par mujhe yeh nai samajh nai aa raha h ki mai uski madad kyu kar rahi hu… kahi kuch… nai nai… aisa nai ho sakta… bas insaaniyat ke liye…'

Vivek's POV-' mai shaayad purvi ke baare mei galat sochta tha… ladki achchi h… but mai yeh sab kyu soch raha hu… bas yeh ek hafta jaldi se guzar jaaye…'

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Purvi woke up first and freshen up. She went to prepare tea and after that went to wake up vivek. She took the tea in a tray and went towards the bed. She was about to wake up but stopped seeing him sleeping. Some of his hairs were falling on his forehead. Purvi put them properly and smiled but immediately jerked her head-' stop it purvi… yeh kya kar rahi ho…'

She again put his hairs bask oh his forehead and said-" vivek…"

No response.

She shook him a bit and said-" vivek…"

Vivek woke up and saw purvi with tea.

Vivek-" good morning…"

Purvi-" good morning… ab chai pee lo aur jaldi se fresh ho jaao…"

Vivek-" hmmm….waise thanks…"

Purvi-" you are welcome….waise aunty kab tak aaengi?"

Vivek-" shaam ko saath mei aaengi…"

Purvi-" okay…"

Vivek went towards the bureau and purvi started to clean the house. She was cleaning the cupboard when she saw an album. She opened it and saw photos of vivek and tasha together.

Purvi-" yeh dono ek saath kitne achche lag rahe h…yeh bhagwaan bhi na… humesha achche logo ke saath hi bura karta h… "

She kept the album back and went to prepare lunch.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Purvi was watching the TV when doorbell rang. She opened it and saw vivek with his mother.

She immediately bent to touch her feet and said-" Namaste aunty…"

Vivek's mother smiled and said-" khush raho…aur aunty nai mummy…"

She stood up and said-" andar aaiye… mummy…"

Vivek's mother came in along with vivek and purvi brought water for them.

VM drank it and said-" waise pehli baar vivek ka ghar saaf lag raha h…warna humesha messed up rehta tha…"

Vivek-" mummy…"

VM-" kya? Maine kuch galat kaha kya purvi?"

Purvi laughed slightly and said-" nai mummy… aapne bilkul sahi kaha…"

Vivek-" tumhe badi hansi aa rahi h…"

Purvi-" haan toh…. Ab hansi koi kaise control kar sakta h…kyu mummy?"

VM-" sahi kaha purvi…"

They both shared a laugh and vivek said-" aap dono bhi na… mai fresh ho ke aa raha hu…"

Vivek went to freshen up and purvi said-" aap bhi fresh ho jaaiye mummy… tab tak mai khaana lagati hu…"

VM-" theek h beta…"

VM went towards her room and purvi went towards kitchen. She was setting food on the table when vivek came and said-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Vivek-" jiss case pe hum kaam kar rahe the uski file tumhare paas h na…"

Purvi-" haan mere paas h…"

Vivek-" to tum mujhe who file de dena… submit karni h…"

Purvi-" theek h…"

Saying this, she went towards kitchen but in the middle, there was water present on the floor which she didn't see and she slipped.

Purvi-" aaahhh…"

Vivek-" purvi…" and he rushed towards her.

Hearing her voice, VM also came and said-" kya hua beta?"

Purvi stood up and said-" woh slip kar gayi thi mummy…"

Vivek-" dhyaan se nai chal sakti ho… abhi chot lag jaati toh…"

VM-" beta ek toh purvi gir gayi aur upar se tum use daant rahe ho…"

Vivek-" yeh kaam hi aisa karti h…"

Before purvi could say anything, vivek held her hand and made her to walk carefully towards dining and made her to sit on the chair.

Don't know why but in her mind, purvi wanted this to be real. But she knows that it can't be because vivek still loves tasha. Suddenly her mind jerked-' yeh mai kya soch rahi hu… lagta h acting kar kar ke mera dimag kharaab ho jaega… bas jaldi se yeh hafta guzar jaaye….'

VM-" kya soch rahi ho purvi?"

Purvi(coming to her senses)-" kuch nai mummy…"

They continued eating with little chit- chat and after that went to their rooms.

 **IN VIVEK'S ROOM;**

Vivek entered and saw purvi was setting the bed. She sat on the bed and vivek also came there.

Purvi-" tum bed pe soge…"

Vivek-" yeh mera ghar h purvi…mera kamra aur mera bed…mai toh yahi sounga… tumhe yaha sona h no problem.. but mai nai hatunga…"

Saying this vivek laid on his side and purvi said-" theek h…sona h toh so jaao… phir raat mei jo hoga… uski guarantee mai nai de sakti…"

Vivek-" kyu? Raat mei uth ke taandav karogi…"

Purvi laid on her side and said-" aisa hi samajh lo… good night…"

Vivek-" good night…"

 **MIDNIGHT;**

Vivek was sleeping peacefully when he felt something. He opened his eyes and saw purvi's hand on his face. He jerked it and suddenly purvi put her leg on vivek's leg in sleep. Vivek also jerked that. She started hitting vivek in her sleep and vivek fell down of bed.

Vivek-" ouch… yeh ladki bhi na… chain se sone bhi nai deti."

He again laid on bed and purvi kept her hand on his chest and vivek slept without jerking her hand.

 **MORNING;**

Vivek opened his eyes and saw purvi's hand on his turned his face towards her in order to wake her scold…but… as soon as he saw her sleepy face, he was lost in her. He gently put the strand of her hair back which was coming on her face… purvi jerked and vivek turned his face.

Purvi opened her eyes and saw her hand on vivek's chest. She gently removed it and got up from the bed and vivek also got up.

Vivek-" tum kya raat mei karate practice karti ho?"

Purvi(stunned)-" kya?"

Vivek-" raat bhar mujhe sone diya… kabhi haath maar rahi thi… kabhi pair…"

Purvi-" maine kaha tha vivek… meri aadat h…"

Vivek-" yes… ajeeb ho na… issliye ajeeb ajeeb aadate bhi rahengi…"

Purvi-" you…"

But vivek went to get feshen up.

Purvi-" control purvi… control…"

After sometime, vivek, his mother and purvi gathered on the dining table to have breakfast when VM noticed something.

VM-" purvi…yeh kya?"

Purvi-" kya mummy…"

VM-" tumne sindoor nai lagaya…"

Purvi glanced slightly at vivek-" woh … shaayad jaldi jaldi mei bhool gayi…"

VM-" koi baat nai… mere paas sindoor ki dibbi h…"

She took it out and pointed it towards vivek and vivek said-" kya?"

VM-" kya kya? Sindoor lagao purvi ko…"

Vivek and purvi looked at each other and vivek said-" mummy… mai…."

VM-" arrey tumhari biwi ko lagane ke liye bol rahi hu… kisi aur ki nai…"

Vivek looked at purvi and he took the sindoor and applied it to purvi. Unknowingly, purvi's eyes got wet but she controlled herself and vivek saw that.

After having breakfast, vivek went towards the room to take some file and purvi and VM were cleaning the table when vivek called purvi in the room.

Purvi came in and said-" kya hua?"

Vivek-" I'm sorry…"

Purvi-" kisliye?"

Vivek-" woh… mummy ne… sindoor and all…"

Purvi(cutting him)-" it's okay vivek… ab acting kar rahe h toh… mummy ko I mean aunty ko shaq nai hona chahiye na…"

Don't know why, but her words pierced vivek's heart. Before he could say anything, purvi said-" tumhe late ho raha hoga…"

Vivek-" haan… mai chalta hu… bye."

Purvi-"bye…"

Vivek went out the room and purvi followed him.

Vivek-" bye mummy…"

VM-" beta aaj jaldi ghar aa jaana…"

Vivek-" kyu?"

VM-" woh… shalini ke pote ka birthday h… hum sabko jaana h…"

Vivek-" theek h mummy… bye…"

VM-" bye beta…"

Vivek-" bye purvi…"

Purvi-" bye…"

Vivek went out of the house and sat on his bike.

Vivek's POV-' yeh kya ho raha h mujhe… kyu mujhe purvi ki baat se fark pad raha h… kyu use dukhi dekh kar achcha nai lag raha… aaj purvi bahut hurt hui hogi… yeh naatak kuch zyada hi ho raha h… jaldi se yeh ek hafta guzar jaaye…'

Thinking this, vivek drove towards the bureau…

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope aap sabko chapter pasand aaya ho…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all…. Thank you soooo much for you appreciation….**

 **Mithi, Anubhab Kavin Fan, iCoco Girl, PurpleAngel1, crazyforpurvi, JannatFairy, Rajvigirl, Guests, parise22, Bhumi98, loveukavin, Shweta04, KAVIN'S Aniya, LoveDaya, preetN, GK' JANNAT…. Sorry agar galti se kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

 **And here is the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

Vivek went towards the bureau and after having lunch, purvi and VM were talking casually.

VM-" waise purvi, tum kaha ki rehne waali ho?"

Purvi-" mai Mumbai ki hi rehne waali hu mummy…"

VM-" aur tumhare pariwaar mei kaun kaun h?"

Purvi-" mai aur meri mummy…"

VM-" aur tumhare papa?"

Purvi-" woh… 4 saal pehle unki car accident mei death ho gayi thi…"

VM-" I'm sorry beta…"

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" it's okay mummy…"

VM-" achcha beta…tumhe pata h kal kya h?"

Purvi's POV-' kal… aisa kya h… kahi vivek ka birthday toh nai… nai nai… freddy sir toh bata rahe the December mei h… toh phir kya ho sakta h…'

VM-" kaha kho gayi?"

Purvi(coming to her senses)-" huh… kahi nai mummy… bas soch rahi thi ki kal kya h?"

VM smiled and said-" kal karwa chauth h…"

Purvi(confused)-" woh kya hota h mummy?"

VM-" mujhe pata h ki tumhara pehla karwa chauth h… issliye confused ho… mai batati hu… iss din patni apne pati ki lambi umar ke liye vrat rakhti h…"

Purvi POV-' vrat… matlab ab mujhe uss angry young man ke liye vrat rakhna padega… urgh… oh god… please help me…'

VM-" tum baar baar kaha kho jaati ho purvi…"

Purvi-" woh kahi nai… bas aise hi…"

VM-" jaanti hu ki tum karwa chauth ke baare mei soch rahi hogi… chinta mat karo… mai tumhe sab bata dungi…"

VM told purvi about the vrat.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Vivek returned from the bureau and they started to get ready for the function.

 **IN VIVEK'S ROOM;**

Vivek was ready and purvi was also getting ready.

Vivek-" madam, function aaj h…"

Purvi-" pata h mujhe…"

Vivek-" toh thoda jaldi ready ho…"

Purvi(wearing her ear ring)-" bas 2 minute…"

She took the necklace and was trying to wear it but in the middle, it got stuck in purvi's hair.

Purvi-" damn it…"

Vivek-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" woh necklace ka hook baal mei atak gaya…"

Vivek-" kisne kaha tha pehne ke liye…"

Purvi-" help nai kar sakte toh at least taunt mat maro.."

Purvi tried again but she was not able to do.

Vivek-" ruko…"

Vivek came towards her and gently removed the hook from her hairs and made her to wear that necklace. During this, his hands touched her back. Don't know why, but his touch made purvi to shiver and she closed her eyes. Even vivek was also feeling the same.

Vivek whispered in her ears-" ho gaya…"

Purvi opened her eyes and slowly turned towards him and they shared an eye- lock…

 _ **Jab jab tere paas mai aaya…**_

 _ **Ek sukoon mila…**_

 _ **Jise mai tha dhundhta aaya…**_

 _ **Woh wajood mila…**_

 _ **Jab aaye mausam gham ke…**_

 _ **Tujhe yaad kiya…**_

 _ **Jab sehme tanhapan se…**_

 _ **Tujhe yaad kiya….**_

 _ **Dil… samhal jaa zara…**_

 _ **Phir mohobatt karne chala hai tu…**_

 _ **Dil… yahi ruk ja zara…**_

 _ **Phir mohobatt karne chala hai tu…**_

 _ **Aisa kyu kar hua…**_

 _ **Jaanu na… mai jaanu na…**_

 _ **Dil… samhal jaa zara…**_

 _ **Phir mohobatt karne chala hai tu…**_

 _ **Dil… yahi ruk ja zara…**_

 _ **Phir mohobatt karne chala hai tu…**_

Eye- lock continue till they heard a voice-" function mei chalna h ya…yahi rehna h…"

Vivek turned and they saw VM standing with naughty smile and purvi tried hard to control her blush.

Vivek-" nai… woh… chalein…"

Purvi-" haan..chalte h…"

VM smiled and said-" sahi kaha tha shalini ne.. tum dono ki Jodi bahut achchi h…"

Purvi and vivek looked at each other and vivek noticed a faint blush on purvi's cheek.

VM-" ab chalein nai toh late ho jaenge…"

Purvi-" ji mummy…"

And trio went towards the function.

 **AT THE FUNCTION;**

They reached there and VM introduced purvi to everyone and they were chatting casually. Suddenly purvi saw someone and she got tensed.

She went towards vivek and said-" vivek…"

Vivek-" kya?"

Purvi-" humei yaha se nikalna hoga…"

Vivek-" kyu?"

Purvi(pointing somewhere)-" waha dekho…"

Vivek followed her gaze and was stunned to see pankaj.

Vivek-" yeh yaha kya kar raha h?"

Purvi-" mujhe kya pata… agar isne humei dekh liya toh…"

Vivek-" pata nai…"

Suddenly they heard-" arrey…vivek, purvi… tum dono yaha?"

They saw pankaj standing.

Vivek-" hey pankaj…"

Pankaj-" tum dono… aur purvi tu saree mei… aur tune shaadi kab ki..."

Purvi(stammering)-" shaadi… kaha…"

Pankaj-" toh aise hi sindoor lagaya h…"

Purvi was too shocked to answer.

Vivek-" woh pankaj… hum ek case solve kar rahe h…"

Pankaj-" kaisa case? Aur purvi toh bureau bhi nai aa rahi…"

Purvi(in low voice)-" yeh gadha itni intelligent baatein kaise kar raha h…"

Pankaj-" kya kaha?"

Purvi-" kuch nai…"

Vivek-" pankaj… mai tumhe batata hu ki baat kya h…"

Vivek told everything to pankaj and he said shockingly-" kya?"

Vivek-" aawaz niche yaar… agar mummy ne sun liya toh musibat ho jaegi…."

Pankaj-" toh yeh baat h… don't worry mai kisi se kuch nai kahunga…"

Purvi-" waise tum yaha pe kaise?"

Pankaj-" yeh meri mausi ka ghar h…"

Purvi-" achcha… "

Pankaj-" waise purvi… tum bahut beautiful lag rahi ho…"

Purvi blushed slightly and said-" thank you…"

Vivek was jealous on pankaj's comment and purvi's blushing. Vivek's POV-' yeh pankaj bhi na… kuch bhi bolta h… flirty kahi ka… aur purvi… yeh kyu sharma rahi h… but ek second… mujhe kyu fark pad raha h…'

Purvi-" vivek…"

No response.

Purvi(a bit louder)-" vivek…"

Vivek-" huh… kya hua? Aur pankaj kaha gaya?"

Purvi-" woh toh chala gaya… aur ab humei bhi chalna chahiye…"

Vivek-" haan… chalte h…"

Trio went towards the house.

 **IN VIVEK'S ROOM;**

Purvi and vivek lied on bed and vivek said-" purvi please… aaj karate mat karna…"

Purvi-" yaar mujhe khud nai pata rehta ki mai neend mei kya karti hu… but koshish karungi… aur agar tumhe chot lagegi toh advance mei sorry…"

Vivek smiled and said-" ab so jaao…"

Purvi-" haan… waise bhi subha jaldi uthna h…"

Vivek-" hmmm… good night…"

Purvi-" good night…"

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Purvi woke up first and after that vivek also woke up. After getting fresh, vivek went towards dining table and sat there with purvi and his mother.

He took the breakfast and was about to eat when he saw that his mother and purvi was mot eating.

Vivek-" kya hua? Aap log kyu nai kha rahe h?"

VM-" aaj karwa chauth h beta… aur purvi ne bhi vrat rakkha h…"

Vivek(surprised)-" sach mei…"

Purvi-" haan… kyu?"

Vivek-" nai… humesha tum itna khaati rehti ho… vrat rakh paogi…"

Purvi-" of course rakh lungi…"

Vivek-" theek h mai nikalta hu…"

VM-" naashta toh kar lo…"

Vivek-" late ho raha h mummy… wahi pe kar lunga…"

VM-" theek h… bye."

Vivek-" bye… bye purvi… and all the best…"

Purvi-" kisliye?"

Vivek-" taaki tumhe bhook na lage…"

Vivek smiled and went from there leaving purvi frowning.

VM-" paagal kahi ka… "

Purvi-" sahi kaha mummy… yeh humesha mujhe chidhate h…"

VM-" achcha ab saari taiyaari shuru karte h…"

Purvi-" ji mummy…"

And they got busy in the preparation.

 **DURING LUNCH TIME: IN THE BUREAU;**

Everyone went for the lunch in the cafeteria except vivek.

Freddy-" chalo vivek… khaana nai khaana kya?"

Vivek-" nai freddy sir… mujhe bhook nai h…"

Freddy-" bhook nai h… par kyu?"

Vivek-" woh sir… breakfast heavy kar liya tha toh…"

Pankaj(teasing smile)-" vivek… kahi tumne karwa chauth ka vrat toh nai rakhkha h…"

Vivek glared him and freddy said-" kya bol rahe ho pankaj… vivek ki shaadi kaha hui h…"

Pankaj got scared on vivek's glare and said-" mai toh mazaak kar raha tha…chalein lunch karne?"

Vivek-" aap log jaiye… mujhe sach mei bhook nai h…"

Freddy-" theek h vivek…"

Freddy and pankaj went from there and vivek sat on his chair thinking-' yeh kyu ho raha h… agar purvi ne vrat rakha h toh mai kyu nai kuch kha pa raha hu… kya ho gaya h mujhe… god please… yeh jo kuch bhi h… jalsi samajh mei aa jaaye toh theek rahega.'

 **EVENING: AT VIVEK'S HOUSE;**

Purvi was getting ready when VM came in her room.

VM-" purvi beta…"

Purvi-" ji mummy…"

She gave her a box and said-" yeh lo…"

Purvi opened the box and found a beautiful gold necklace and she said-" mummy… yeh…"

VM-" yeh humra pushtaini haar h… vivek ki pardadi ka h… aur ab tumhara… isse pehno jalsi se taiyaar ho ke aa jao… chand nikalne hi waala hoga…"

Purvi-" ji mummy…"

She wore the necklace and her mobile rang. She saw that it was the call from pankaj.

Purvi-" haan pankaj… bolo…"

Pankaj-" aaj karwa chauth ka vrat h na…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Pankaj-" tune rakha h kya?"

Purvi-" kyu? I mean tum aise kyu pooch rahe ho?"

Pankaj-" nai woh aaj poore din vivek na kuch khaaya nai… paani bhi nai piya toh mujhe laga ki tune vrat rakha h toh usne bhi rakha hoga…"

Purvi(shocked)-" kya?"

Pankaj-" aaya sir… purvi daya sir bula rahe h… baad mei baat karta hu… bye…"

Purvi-" bye…"

Purvi disconnected the call and smiled thinking-' vivek ne vrat rakha h… par kyu? aur mai kyu khush ho rahi hu…'

She was engrossed in her thoughts when she heard a voice-" purvi…"

Purvi turned and saw vivek.

Vivek-" chat pe chalein?"

Purvi-" haan…"

They went towards the terrace and after sometimes, they saw the moon.

Purvi started the rasam and then she first saw moon through cheezem and then vivek's face. She bent to touch his feet but vivek stopped her in the middle.

Vivek-" yeh kya kar rahi ho?"

Purvi-" rasam h… aur aashirwaad dene mei kanjusi mat karna."

She again bent and touched his feet. Both of them were teary and vivek kept his hand on her head. She wiped her tears and got up. Vivek also wiped his tears. She did vivek's aarti and vivek made her to drink water and then fed her with sweets.

He turned to go downstairs when purvi said-" vivek…"

Vivek(turning)-" haan…"

She took a sweet and said-" tumne bhi subha se kuch nai khaaya h… toh tum apna vrat nai tadoge…"

Vivek(shocked)-" tumhe kaise pata?"

Purvi smiled and said-" mere apne sources h…"

Vivek smiled and opened his mouth and purvi fed him with sweet.

Vivek-" ab neeche chalein?"

Purvi-" haan… mujhe bahut bhook lagi h…"

Vivek smiled and both went downwards where VM was talking to someone on phone.

She disconnected the call and saw both of them.

VM-" aa gaye tum log…"

Vivek-" papa se baat ho gayi?"

VM-" haan… par tumhe kaise pata ki mai tumhare papa se baat kar rahi thi…"

Vivek-" mujhe sab pata h… aapka hi beta hu…"

VM-" paagal… ab chalo sab… khaana kha lete h…"

They had their dinner and went towards their respective rooms and drifted to sleep…

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Will update next one soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all…. Thank you soooo much for you appreciation….**

 **Loveukavin, JannatFairy, Rajvigirl, KAVIN'S Aniya, iCoco Girl, LoveDaya, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Guests, mithi, Guest NL…. Sorry agar galti se kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

 **So here is the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 **NEXT MORNING;**

vivek woke up and saw that purvi was already waken and she was in the washroom. He took a file and was reading when he heard a voice.

Voice-" bachaaaoooo….."

Vivek recognized that it was coming from washroom.

Vivek got up from bed and said-" purvi…"

Suddenly purvi opened the door of the washroom and came towards him while running and screaming-" bachaaooo…."

She bumped into his chest and both of them fell on the bed and they were lost in each other's eyes…

 _ **Mann yeh sahib jee… jaane hai sab jee…**_

 _ **Phir bhi banaaye bahaane…**_

 _ **Naina na waabi jee… dekhe hai sab jee…**_

 _ **Phir bhi na samjhe ishare…**_

 _ **Mann yeh sahib jee haa karta bahaane…**_

 _ **Naina na waabi jee na samjhe ishare…**_

 _ **Dheere dheere… naino ko dheere dheere…**_

 _ **Jiya ko dheere dheere… bhaayo re saibo…**_

 _ **Dheere dheere… begaana dheere dheere…**_

 _ **Apna sa dheere dheere… laage re saibo…**_

They both were came out of the eye- lock when they heard VM saying-" kya hua?"

They immediately got up and vivek said-" pata nai mummy… yahi cheekhte hue aayi thi…"

VM-" kya hua purvi?"

Purvi-" woh… bathroom mei… chip… chipkali thi…"

VM and vivek together-" kya?"

Purvi(innocently)-" haan…"

Suddenly vivek started laughing.

Purvi-" aap hans kyu rahe h?"

Vivek-" tum paagal ho… chipkali se darr gayi…"

Purvi-" haan toh… mujhe darr lagta h chipkali se…"

Vivek laughed more and VM said-" vivek… kisi ke darr ka mazaak nai udaaya jaata…"

Vivek(trying to control his laugh)-" okay… sorry…"

VM-" ab ready ho jaao… bureau nai jaana kya?"

Vivek-" haan mummy… bas jaa raha hu…"

VM went outside the room and purvi started to clean the room but vivek sensed that purvi was angry. So, he went towards her and said-" naraaz ho…"

She didn't reply.

Vivek held her hand and came facing her.

Vivek-" I'm sorry…"

Purvi looked at him and said-" it's okay…"

Vivek-" achcha sach mei tumhe chipkali se darr lagta h…"

Purvi hit his harm and said-" vivek…"

Vivek-" achcha sorry… ab mai ready ho jaata hu warna late ho jaunga…"

Saying this, Vivek went to get ready and purvi continued her work.

 **NIGHT;**

It was almost eleven but vivek didn't come.

VM-" itni der ho gayi… ab tak nai aaya…"

Purvi-" mummy phone kiya tha unhe… keh rahe the ki thoda time lagega… aap so jaiye.. woh aa hi rahe honge…"

VM-" theek h beta… good night…"

Purvi-" good night."

VM in her room and purvi thought-' kaha reh gaye Mr. angry young man…'

Suddenly she got a call from pankaj.

Purvi-" haan pankaj… bolo…"

Pankaj-" purvi… darwaaza kholo aur pehle aunty ko room mei bhej do…"

Purvi-" aunty toh so rahi h…"

Pankaj-" thank god…"

Purvi-" baat kya h pankaj…"

Pankaj-" tum pehle darwaaza kholo…"

Purvi disconnected the call and went to open the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was shocked to see the scene.

Pankaj was holding vivek and vivek was in sub- conscious state.

Purvi-" isse kya hua?"

Pankaj-" pehle ise room mei le chalte h…"

Purvi-" haan… chalo…"

They brought vivek in and made him to lay on bed.

Purvi-" bataoge bhi kya hua?"

Vivek(innocently)-" kuch bhi toh nai…"

Pankaj-" tum chup raho."

Vivek kept finger on his lips and pankaj continued-" aaj ek case aaya tha jise solve karne ke liye humei bar mei jaana tha… toh kisi ne vivek ko alcohol pila diya."

Purvi(shocked)-" what?"

Pankaj-" haan…"

Purvi(to vivek)-" tumne drink kiya h…"

Vivek-" maine nai piya… kisi ne pila diya…"

Pankaj-" oh god… mai nikalta hu purvi…"

Purvi-" theek h… waise thanks…"

Pankaj-" it's okay yaar… bye…aur haan… ACP sir ne ise kal chutti di h…."

Purvi-" achcha… theek h… bye…"

Pankaj went from there and purvi said to vivek-" mai paani laati hu tumhare liye…"

Purvi turned to go but vivek held her hand and pulled her towards himself. She fell on bed with vivek being bottom and purvi on him.

Vivek cupped her face and said-" please mujhse door mat jaao…"

Purvi saw the pain in vivek's eyes. She wanted to hug him but she controlled herself as she knew that vivek was under influence of alcohol.

She tried to get up but vivek pulled her more close towards himself.

Purvi-" vivek…"

Vivek kept a finger on her lips and said-" ssshhhh… kuch mat kaho…"

She removed his finger and said-" vivek… tumhe so jaana chahiye… tum abhi nashe mei ho aur…"

Vivek(cutting her)-" mai itne bhi nashe mei nai hu purvi ki mujhe yeh tak nai pata ki mai kya kar raha hu…"

Before purvi could say anything further, vivek sealed his lips with her. Purvi was shocked at first, but she responded. She closed her eyes and a drop of tear escaped from it. She knows that vivek is under the influence of alcohol. So, she broke from the kiss and tried to go but vivek pulled her in a hug.

Vivek-" mat jaao mujhse door purvi…"

Purvi too hugged him while thinking-' tumhare itne kareeb hone ka mauka mujhe iss tarha milega… kabhi socha nai tha vivek.'

They both in each other's arm peacefully.

 **NEXT MORING;**

Purvi woke up first and saw that she was sleeping on vivek. She got up and the night's incident flashed in her mind. Tears appeared in her eyes but she controlled herself and went towards the washroom.

She came from the washroom and saw that vivek was still sleeping. She prepared tea and went towards him.

Purvi(shaking him)-" vivek… utho…"

Vivek got up and his head was paining badly.

Vivek(holding his head)-" aahh… mera sir… itna dard kyu kar raha h…"

Purvi-" kal tumne alcohol pee li thi…"

Vivek(almost shouting)-" kya?"

Purvi-" dheere bolo… mummy ko pata nai h… kal tmhe kisi ne galti se alcohol pila di thi…"

Vivek-" phir mai yaha aaya kaise?"

Purvi-" pankaj laaya tha… ab yeh lo adrak waali chai piyo… sir dard theek ho jayega…"

Vivek took the cup and said-" thanks…"

Purvi-" waise ek baat poochu?"

Vivek(while sipping the tea)-" haan…"

Purvi-" tumhe kuch yaad h ki kal kya hua tha?"

Vivek-" nai yaar… mujhe kuch yaad nai h…"

Purvi-" kuch bhi nai…"

Vivek(while thinking)-" thoda thoda yaad toh aa raha h… par… mai nashe mei tha yaar… agar kuch mistake ho gayi ho toh… sorry…"

Purvi felt that she will cry in front of him and therefore she said-" mai abhi aayi…"

She rushed towards the washroom and started sobbing.

Purvi's POV-' kyu aaye tum meri zindagi mei vivek? Aur kyu mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya? Ab mai kya karu… ab mai kya karu…'

She started crying badly while keeping her hand on her mouth so that no one can hear her. Suddenly she heard a voice-" purvi…"

She recognized that vivek was calling her. She immediately wiped her tears and said normally-" haan vivek…"

Vivek-" woh… mummy bula rahi h…"

Purvi-" aa rahi hu…"

After sometime, they all gathered in the dining room.

Vivek-" kya hua mummy? Kya baat karni h aapko?"

VM-" beta mai aaj shaam ko nikal rahi hu…"

Purvi-" par mummy ap toh do din baad jaane waali thi.."

VM-" haan beta… mai do din baad jaane waali thi par… inki tabiyat thodi theek nai h… toh mai aaj hi nikal rahi hu…."

Vivek and purvi together-" kya hua papa ko?"

VM-" bas thoda bukhar h… aur bp ki problem toh unhe hai hi… issliye mai aaj shaam ko hi nikal rahi hu…"

Vivek-" mai abhi ticket ka intezaam karwaata hu…"

VM-" theek h beta…"

Vivek went to get the tickets and VM said-" purvi beta…"

Purvi-" ji mummy…."

VM-" mujhe humesha vivek ki cinta rehti thi… ki yeh theek hoga ya nai… time se khaana kha raha hoga ya nai… par ab mai tension free hu… tum jo ho uske saath… ek waada karo beta…"

Purvi-" kya mummy?"

VM-" tum humesha iske saath rahogi… vivek bahut jaldi depress ho jaata h… bas tum humesha uska saath dena…"

Purvi was teary and she said-" mai waada karti hu aapse mummy… mai humesha vivek ka saath dungi."

They hugged each other and VM said-" jeeti reh meri bachchi…"

 **IN THE AFTERNOON;**

After having lunch, VM was taking a power nap and vivek also went towards his room and was shocked to see the scene.

Purvi was packing her bag and vivek said-" yeh sab kya h purvi…"

Purvi-" aunty aaj shaam ko jaa rahi h na… toh unke jaane ke baad mai bhi chali jaungi…"

Vivek-" aaj hi… matlab kal subha chali jaana…"

Purvi-" nai vivek… mai ab aur yahaan nai ruk paungi…"

Vivek-" kyu? I mean maine kuch galti ki h kya?"

Purvi-" nai vivek… galti tumse nai… mujhse hui h…"

Vivek-" kaisi galti?"

Purvi-" vivek… please…"

She turned but vivek held her hand and said-" kya baat h purvi…"

Purvi-" kyu sunna chahte ho… shaayad tumhe hi takleef ho…"

Vivek-" kya b0aat h purvi…"

Purvi(turning)-" PYAAR KARNE LAGI HU MAI TUMSE VIVEK… I love you… aur mujhe pata h ki tum abhi bhi tasha se pyaar karte ho… aur mai apne aap ko takleef nai de sakti hu…. Issliye… mai aaj hi nikal rahi hu…"

She wiped her tears and again started to pack her bag. Vivek was standing at his place like a statue. He was not knowing how to react.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

VM was leaving and while going she said-" purvi, vivek… mai bahut khush hui yahaan aa ke… aur mujhe ek beti bhi mil gayi."

VM hugged purvi and she too hugged her. They both were teary and vivek was also teary.

After she left, purvi also took her bag.

Vivek-" purvi… mai…"

Before he could say anything, purvi gave her a box.

Vivek-" yeh kya h?"

Purvi-" yeh pushtaini haar h… aunty ne mujhe karwa chauth pe diya tha… kaha tha ki iss ghar ki bahu… (controlling herself) yeh tumhe waapas kar rahi hu…"

She was about to go when vivek said-" purvi…"

Purvi stopped at her place. Vivek came towards her and said-" I'm sorry agar meri wajah se tumhe koi takleef hui ho toh..."

Purvi looked at him. She was not able to control herself and she hugged him and vivek hugged her back.

Purvi separated after sometimes and went from there taking her bag.

Vivek came towards his room and sat there. He saw the whole room and everywhere felt purvi's presence…

 _ **Lafzo se jot ha pre… khalipan ko job hare…**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Rishtey ko kya mod du… naata yeh ab tod du…**_

 _ **Ya phir yu hi chod du… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh… benaam rishta woh…**_

 _ **Bechain karta jo…**_

 _ **Ho na sake jo bayaan darmiyaannn…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan…**_

Purvi reached her house. Her mother was surprised as well as happy to see her.

PM-" beta… tum what a surprise…(hugging her)… par tum toh do din baad aane waali thi…"

Purvi separated and said-" mumma mai bahut thak gayi hu… aapse baad mei baat karti hu…"

Saying this she went in her room and laid on bed while sobbing…

Purvi(crying)-" kyu? Kyu…."

PM came in her room and saw her like that. She came towards her and said-" beta…"

Purvi hugged her and started crying.

Here, vivek was also not able to understand what was happening to him…

 _ **Aankhon mei tere saaye…**_

 _ **Chaahun toh ho na paaye…**_

 _ **Yaadaon se teri faasla.. haaye**_

 _ **Jaake bhi tu na jaaye..**_

 _ **Thehri tu dil mei haaye…**_

 _ **Hasrat si ban ke kyu bhala…**_

 _ **Mit ta hub anta hu…**_

 _ **Mujhko tu laayi yeh kahaan…**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh… benaam rishta woh…**_

 _ **Bechain karta jo…**_

 _ **Ho na sake jo bayaan darmiyaannn…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Hard for us to say… it was so hard for us to say…**_

 _ **Can't close a day by day…**_

 _ **But then the world's got me in way…**_

 _ **Darmeyaan…**_

PM-" beta kya hua?"

Purvi-" mumma… I love him but he doesn't…"

She started crying and PM tried to console her.

 _ **Chaltey the jinpe hum tum…**_

 _ **Raaste woh saare hai ghum…**_

 _ **Ab kaise dhundhe… manzilein…**_

 _ **Raatein hai jaise maatam…**_

 _ **Ab toh hai din bhi gumsum…**_

 _ **Roothi hai saari mehfilein…**_

 _ **Itna sataana… yum yaad aana…**_

 _ **Ban jaaye aansu bhi zubaan….**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh… benaam rishta woh…**_

 _ **Bechain karta jo…**_

 _ **Ho na sake jo bayaan darmiyaannn…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Darmiyaan… darmiyaan…**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan…**_

Purvi slept in her mother's lap while sobbing and vivek too slept while thinking about purvi…

 ***….***

 **Thoda emotional na… dekhte h kya hota h…**

 **Guys pleaaassseeee review… kyunki bas 2 chapter hi bache h…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all…. Thank you soooo much for your reviews…**

 **LoveDaya, parise22, JannatFairy, Izzy, Rajvigirl, Guests, Tejal, loveukavin, Guest NL, iCoco Girl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Aashna, KAVIN'S Aniya, Bhumi98…. Sorry agar galti se kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

 **So here is the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Purvi woke up and got ready and went towards the dining table.

PM-" ab tabiyat kaisi h?"

Purvi(while sitting)-" theek h…"

She started eating and PM sat beside her.

PM-" ek baat kahu beta…"

Purvi just nodded.

PM-" beta yeh zaroori nai hota ki jisse hum pyaar karein woh bhi humse pyaar karein… toh udaas mat ho… sab theek ho jaega…"

Purvi tried to smile and she said-" jaanti hu mummy… waqt ke saath shaayad sab theek ho jaaye… achcha ab mai chalti hu… bye…"

PM-" bye beta…"

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Vivek was working on a file but he was not able to concentrate on it. He was thinking about purvi… the moments he spent with her. Finally, he jerked the file and sat on the chair while thinking.

Voice-" kya hua vivek?"

Vivek looked up to find freddy standing.

Vivek-" kuch nai sir… bas aise hi…"

Freddy-" subha se dekh raha hu vivek… thodi tension mei ho… kya baat h?"

Before vivek could say anything, he heard voice of pankaj-" arrey purvi… tum?"

Vivek turned and saw purvi.

Abhijeet-" purvi tum… par tum toh parso aane waali thi na…"

Purvi-" haan sir… par(slightly glancing at vivek) mera kaam ho gaya… toh aa gayi…"

Abhijeet-" chalo achcha h…"

Purvi went towards her desk and started doing her pending files. She greeted everyone but not vivek.

Vivek's POV-' purvi ne sabko greet kiya… par mujhe nai… kyu? Aur mujhe kyu fark pad raha h… kyu aisa lag raha h ki kuch sahi nai ho raha h…'

Vivek was lost on his thoughts when kajal said to him-" vivek… kaha khoye ho?"

Vivek(coming to reality)-" kahi nai…"

Kajal-" toh chalo…"

Vivek-" kaha?"

Kajal-" case report hua h… chalein?"

He saw that purvi was not going but was doing her work, so he said-" mujhe kuch kaam h… toh mai nai aa sakta…"

Kajal-" kya kaam h?"

Vivek-" bas h kuch… baad mei bataunga…"

Kajal-" okay fine… see you soon…."

Vivek-" bye…"

All of them went and purvi and vivek were left alone. Vivek went towards purvi's desk.

Vivek-" hey purvi…"

Purvi stopped her work for a second and again started doing it without paying attention to vivek.

Vivek-" purvi…"

She again ignored him.

Vivek-" tum theek toh ho na…"

She got up from her seat, looked at him and went towards cafeteria and vivek followed her.

She sat on a chair and vivek sat opposite to her. She got up and turned to go when vivek held her hand.

Purvi(turning)-" haath chodo mera vivek…"

Vivek(still holding her hand)-" tumse baat karni h…"

Purvi-" kya baat karni h… aur kyu?"

Vivek-" tum mujhe ignore kyu kar rahi ho?"

Purvi-" kyunki mai tumse door rehna chahti hu…"

Vivek-" dekho purvi mai yeh keh raha tha ki kya hum friends nai ban sakte…"

Purvi-" nai vivek… mai dost hone ka naatak nai kar sakti… kyunki isse mujhe takleef hogi… aur shaayad tumhe bhi…"

Vivek-" purvi…"

Purvi(cutting him)-" please vivek… jitna tumse door rahungi… utna hi hum dono ke liye achcha hoga…"

She jerked his hand and went from there.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

All were working when pankaj came towards vivek and said-" tumne suna…"

Vivek(confused)-" kya?"

Pankaj-" purvi ne ACP sir se transfer ke liye bola h…"

Vivek(shocked)-" kya?"

Pankaj-" haan… tumhe iske baare mei kuch pata h?"

Vivek-" tum mujhse kyu pooch rahe ho?"

Pankaj-" kyunki tum aur purvi ek saath reh rahe the… toh mujhe laga ki tumhe pata hoga…"

Vivek lied-" nai pankaj… mujhe nai pata…"

 **NIGHT;**

Vivek went out of the bureau and saw that purvi was looking for a taxi.

Vivek came towards her and said-" tumhari car ko kya hua?"

Purvi didn't reply.

Vivek-" jaanta hu mujhse baat nai kar rahi ho par transfer kyu le rahi ho?"

Purvi-" yeh meri life h vivek… mai jo chahe karu… you don't need to interfare."

Vivek-" okay…"

He went from there but after sometimes, came with his bike.

Vivek-" waise ek baat bata du… aaj strike h… tumhe autorikshaw nai milegi…"

Purvi-"mai paidal chali jaungi…"

Vivek-" pata h…par tumhara ghar 10 km door h… chalo mai chaod deta hu…"

Purvi-" koi zarurat nai h…"

Vivek-" please…"

Purvi looked at him and then at her watch. She pouted and sat behind him and vivek started his bike.

They reached purvi's house and purvi got down the bike.

Vivek-" purvi… tum transfer mat lo…"

Purvi-" kyu? Aur mere paas koi reason h kya?"

Saying this she went inside her house and as it was Sunday, vivek went towards the church.

 **IN THE CHURCH;**

Vivek was sitting beside the graveyard of tasha and was saying-" yeh mujhe kya ho gaya h… kyu mujhe achcha nai lag raha ki purvi mujhse door ja rahi h… yeh kya ho raha h mere saath… mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h…please help me tasha… tum humesha mujhe sahi raasta batati ho… iss baar bhi bata do…"

Someone put a hand on vivek's shoulder. He turned and saw father.

Father-" kya hua vivek… bahut tensed ho…"

Vivek-" father mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h… "

Father-" tum mujhe poori baat batao…"

Vivek told everything to father.

After listening to it, father said-" vivek… you are in love with her…"

Vivek(stunned)-" what?"

Father-" yes my child… zindagi hare k ko dusra mauka nai deti… tumhe mila h… please don't ignore it…"

Vivek-" par father… mai tasha se…"

Father (cutting him)-" tasha is your past vivek… live in your present… accept the fact ki tumhe purvi se pyaar ho gaya h… and tell her too… aur phir kya pata, tasha ne hi tumhari life mei purvi ko bheja ho…"

Vivek-" thank you father… thank you sooo much… mai abhi jaa ke purvi ko bol deta hu that I love her."

Vivek wiped his tears and without wasting his time, took his bike and went towards purvi's house.

 **AT PURVI'S HOUSE;**

Purvi was sitting on couch when her mother came with a mug of coffee.

PM-" yeh lo purvi…"

Purvi took the mug and PM sat with her.

PM-" beta tumhe lagta h ki tumhara transfer ka decision sahi h…"

Purvi-" pata nai mummy… par mai inn sab se door jaana chahti hu…"

PM-" jaisa tumhe theek lage beta…"

Suddenly doorbell rang and PM said-" mai dekhti hu…"

She opened the door and was shocked to see vivek.

PM-" arrey vivek… tum… andar aao…"

After listening to vivek's name, purvi got up from the couch.

Vivek-" Namaste aunty…"

PM-" Namaste… andar aao…"

Vivek entered and went towards purvi and said-" tumse baat karni h…"

Purvi looked away and said-" kya?"

Vivek came facing her and said-" akele mei…"

Purvi looked up and said-" jo kehna h… yahi kaho…"

Vivek took a deep breath and said-" iss baar nai…"

Purvi(confused)-" matlab…"

Vivek held purvi's arm and purvi said-" what the…"

Vivek-" I'm sorry aunty…"

Before purvi and her mother could say anything, vivek held her arm tightly and dragged her towards a room and locked it.

 **INSIDE THE ROOM;**

Purvi-" chodo mujhe… maine kaha chodo mujhe…"

Purvi jerked his hand but vivek slightly pushed her against the wall.

Purvi-" kya kar rahe ho?"

Vivek came closer to her and said-" tumne mujhse poocha tha na ki rukne ka reason kya h…"

Purvi looked up at him and said-" haan… poocha tha… toh…"

Vivek-" toh wahi reason batane aaya hu… mat jao purvi... ruk jao…"

Purvi(teary)-" kyu?"

Vivek cupped her face and sad-" mere liye… mujhse jhagadne ke liye… mere angry young man look ko jhelne ke liye… mujhe samhalne ke liye…"

Purvi-" kyu mushkil kar rahe ho mere liye vivek…"

Vivek-" kyunki I LOVE YOU PURVI… I love you very much… bahut mushkil se dobaara pyaar kar paaya hu… mujhe chod ke mat jao purvi… mujhe tumhari aur tumhare pyaar ki zarurat h…"

Saying that, vivek hugged purvi. Purvi was very much happy and happy tears were flowing down her eyes. She hugged him back and said-" sachchi…"

Vivek separated, wiped her tears and said-" muchchi…"

They laughed slightly and vivek said-" purvi… I'm sorry… maine tumhe bahut pareshaan kiya na… meri wajah se tum royi… but I promise… aaj ke baad sab theek hoga…"

Purvi-" mai aaj bahut khush hu vivek…"

Vivek-" mai bhi… ab transfer mat lo…"

Purvi smiled and said-" nai lungi…"

Suddenly they heard knocking at the door and a voice-" vivek… purvi… sab theek h?"

Vivek opened the door and PM saw that they both were smiling.

PM-" sab theek toh h?"

Vivek-" haan aunty… aur aapki beti ab transfer nai le rahi…"

PM (happily)-" sach… par yeh hua kaise?"

Purvi (while blushing)-" woh… mummy…"

PM-" kya hua batao toh…"

Vivek-" aunty… jaanta hu maine purvi ko bahut taklpeef di h… par mai purvi se bahut pyaar karta hu… aur purvi bhi… agar aapki ijaazat ho toh… mai aapse purvi ka haath maangna chahta hu…"

Purvi smiled through tears and PM said-" sirf haath… baaki ki purvi ka kya hoga?"

This made all to laugh and PM said-" mujhe koi aitraaz nai h… aur mai bahut khush hu ki purvi ne apne liye perfect partner chuna h… mujhe yeh rishta manzoor h…"

Purvi hugged her mother and she too hugged her back.

They separated and vivek said-" achcha aunty… ab mai chalta hu…"

PM-" nai beta… khaana kha ke jaana…aur ha aunty nai mummy…"

Vivek-" par…"

Purvi-" please…"

PM-" ab purvi ki baat toh nai taloge na…"

Vivek smiled and said-" theek h aunty… matlab mummy…"

Purvi too smiled. They had their dinner and vivek was about to leave when PM said-" purvi kam se kam vivek ko baahar tak chod ke toh aao…"

Purvi slightly blushed and said-" theek h mummy…"

They went out of the house towards vivek's bike.

Vivek-" thank you purvi…"

Purvi-" kisliye…"

Vivek-" meri life mei aane ke liye…"

Purvi-" thanks to you too…"

They hugged each other and after sometimes they separated and purvi said-" tumhare gaal pe kuch laga h…"

Vivek(touching his cheek)-" kya? Kaha…"

Purvi-" ek minute…"

She came closer to him and kissed his cheek. Vivek was shocked and before he could react, purvi ran from there. She stopped at the entrance, turned and waved bye to vivek. Vivek smiled and he too waved her bye. After she went inside, vivek sat on his bike and drove towards his house.

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Finally wrote it… hope aap sab ko pasand aaya ho…**

 **Next chapter will be the last one… and I will post it soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all…. Thank you soooo much for your reviews…**

 **JannatFairy, LoveDaya, iCoco Girl, loveukavin, parise22, Guest NL, KAVIN'S Aniya, Ishii, Guests, Rajvigirl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Sonu786, Bhumi98, Shweta04…. Sorry agar galti se kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh….**

 **KAVIN'S Aniya: happy birthday in advance dear… I will definitely write an os for you but tell me on whom you want an os…**

 **So here is the last chapter…**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!LOVE AND LIFE!**_

 **NEXT MORNING;**

PM called vivek in their house so that she can fix the wedding date.

Pandit ji-" kundaliyo ko dekhne ke baad3 hafte baad sagai ka aur 2 mahine baad shaadi ka mahurat h…"

PM-" yeh toh bahut hi achchi baat h… "

Vivek and purvi smiled to each other.

Pandit ji-" achcha ab mai chalta hu…"

PM-" ji pandit ji…"

Pandit ji went from there and after having breakfast, vivek and purvi left for bureau.

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Vivek and purvi entered together and both were happy. Seeing this sachin said-" kya baat h vivek… aaj bahut khush lag rahe ho…"

Abhijeet-" ha vivek… itne samaya baad tumhe khush dekha h… kya baat h…"

Vivek glanced slightly at purvi who was trying to hide her blush and said-" sir meri shaadi tay ho gayi h…"

All were happy but fredddy said-" oh no…"

Vivek-" kya hua sir…"

Kajal-" haan freddy aap upset kyu ho gayr…"

Freddy-" mujhe vivek ke upar taras aa raha h…"

Purvi-" kyu sir?"

Freddy-" arrey ab iski shaadi ho jaegi… toh iski biwi isse khoob kaam karwaegi… bartan bhi dhulwaegi…."

Purvi-" sir mai vivek se bartan kyu dhulwaungi…"

Suddenly she realized what she said.

Freddy-" tum kyu bartan dhulwaogi… ek minute… kahi tumhari aur vivek ki…"

Purvi smiled and blushed at the same time and vivek said-" haan sir… meri aur purvi ki shaadi tay hui h…"

All were shocked and they said together-" kya?"

Kajal went towards purvi and said-" sachchi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

She hugged her and said-" congrats…"

Purvi hugged her back and said-" thanks…( and whispered in her ears)… ab tumhari aur sachin sir ki bhi shaadi ki announcement jaldi karna…"

Kajal blushed and separated.

Daya-" yeh toh aathwa ajooba ho gaya…"

Pankaj-" sahi kaha sir… aur vivek party kab de rahe ho…"

Abhijeet-" haan bhai… shaadi ki date kab h…"

Vivek-" sir 3 hafte baad engagement aur 2 mahine baad shaadi h…"

Freddy-" congrats vivek… congrats purvi…"

Vivek and purvi-" thank you sir…"

A case was reported and all of them got busy in that.

Purvi went towards the store room and was looking for some files when she felt someone's presence. She turned and saw vivek.

Purvi-" vivek… tum yaha…"

Vivek (stepping closer to her)-" haan…"

Purvi (going backwards)-" kuch kaam tha…"

She hit a wall and vivek came more closer to her-" ab tumse milne ke liye mujhe kisi reason ki zarurat h kya…"

She looked up at him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards himself.

Purvi (nervously)-" vivek… koi dekh lega…"

Vivek-" toh…"

Purvi-" toh…"

Vivek-" tumhe pata h ki tum nervous hote hue kitni cute lagti ho…"

Vivek pulled her closer and kissed her. She was shocked at first and responded separated and vivek looked at her.

Purvi blushed and looked down.

Vivek gently lifted her chin and said-" I love you purvi…"

Purvi hugged him and said-" I love you too vivek…"

Suddenly they heard voice of coughing. They separated and saw pankaj standing.

Pankaj-" mai toh bas dekhne aaya tha ki purvi ko file mili ki nai… sorry to interrupt… you guys carry on…"

Vivek and purvi blushed and purvi said-" file mil gayi h… chalo…"

Pankaj (naughty smile)-" mai le ke chala jaata hu… tum yahi ruko…"

Purvi blushed and said-" chalo…"

And without waiting for the reply she went out of the room.

Pankaj-" vivek…"

Vivek-" haan…"

Pankaj-" tum yahi rahoge?"

Vivek-" nai… chalo…"

And he also went out of the room and pankaj smirked.

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Vivek was thinking to ask purvi for a date and he was trying to talk to her but due to the work load, they were not able to talk to each other. So, vivek messaged purvi.

 **Abhi cafeteria mei aa sakti ho?**

Purvi looked at the message and then at him and replied.

 **Abhi… file karni h… aadhe ghante baad miley…**

Vivek pouted and messaged…

 **Aadhe ghante baad mujhe khabri se milne jaana h…**

 **Please abhi milo na…**

Purvi messaged him…

 **Message se hi bol do…**

Vivek read the message and said…

 **Okay… aaj shaam date pe chal sakte h…**

 **Hotel fidalgo… mai tumhe pick karne aaunga…**

Purvi read the message and blushed and replied…

 **Date… hmmm…**

 **Theek h… shaam 8 baje tak…**

Vivek read the message, looked at her and they both smiled to each other.

 **8: OO PM, PURVI'S HOUSE;**

PM entered purvi's room and was shocked to see the scene. Every dress was scattered on the bed and she was looking at all of them.

PM-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" samajh nai aa rah ki kaun si dress pehnu…"

PM-" kyu?"

Purvi-" woh… vivek ke saath dinner pe jaa rahi hu na toh…"

PM-" toh tum jeans top mei jaugi?"

Purvi-" haan… mummy aap batao ki isme se kaun sa top pehnu…"

PM took a deep breath and said-" beta kabhi toh ladkiyo jaisi harkat kar liya karo…"

Purvi-" kya?"

PM-" yeh sab chodo maine pichle birthday mei jo tumhe dress di thi… woh pehen lo…"

Purvi (making faces)-" please mummy… mujhe woh frock nai pehenni…."

PM-" frock nai evening gown h… ab no more arguments aur chup chap dress pehno…"

Purvi pouted and took out that dress and wore it.

Suddenly they heard doorbell. PM opened the door and saw vivek.

Vivek-" namaste mummy…"

PM-" Namaste beta…"

Vivek-" mummy… purvi ready hui ki nai…"

PM-" haan beta… ek minute… purvi…"

She came out adjusting her hairs and vivek was stunned to see her. She was wearing sea blue color silky evening gown, long ear rings with simple make-up and pearl necklace.

They came out of the house and vivek said-" bahut pretty lag rahi ho?"

Purvi (confused)-" sach mei?"

Vivek-" haan… par tum aise kyu pooch rahi ho?"

Purvi-" woh… pehli aar aisi dress pehni h na… toh issliye…"

They sat in vivek's car and drove towards the hotel.

 **IN THE HOTEL;**

Vivek and purvi were eating while chatting casually. After the dinner, purvi said-" mujhe ice- cream khaani h…"

Vivek-" haan… mai abhi order karta hu…"

Purvi-" nai… yaha ki nai…"

Vivek-" toh…"

Purvi-" amul parlor ki…"

Vivek-" jaisa tum kaho… chalo chalte h…"

They paid the bill and went towards the ice- cream parlor.

They both got down the car and vivek said-" tum yahi ruko… mai tumhari ice cream le kar aata hu… kaun sa flavuor?"

Purvi-" chocolate… nai strawberry… nai butterscotch… urgh… "

Vivek-" relax… mai teeno le kar aata hu…"

Vivek crossed the road and went inside the parlor. After sometimes, he came with three cones of ice- creams. He showed her the cones and purvi smiled. He was crossing the road while looking at her.

Suddenly purvi saw something and screamed-" vivek…."

Before vivek could react, a truck came in full speed and met with an accident with vivek.

Purvi rushed towards him while screaming-" vivek…"

She came towards him and shaked his body while crying and saying-" vivek… vivek… koi ambulance bulao…"

 **IN THE HOSPITAL;**

Purvi was roaming here and there outside the OT when CID team and her mother came. PM kept her hand on purvi's shoulder and said-" beta…"

She hugged her mother and started crying badly.

PM-" sab theek ho jaega beta…"

Purvi-" sab meri wajah se hua h… na toh vivek ko ice- cream laane ko bolti aur na hi yeh hota…"

Kajal too consoled her and said-" shaant ho jao purvi… sab theek ho jaega…"

The doctor came out of the OT and purvi said-" doctor… vivek theek toh h…"

Doctor was silent.

Purvi (angrily)-" jawaab dijiye…"

PM-" shaant ho jao beta… doctor kya baat h?"

Doctor-" I'm sorry…"

Freddy-" sorry… sorry kyu?"

Doctor-" hum unhe bacha nai paaye…"

All were shocked and abhijeet said-" yeh aap kya keh rahe h doctor…"

Doctor-" mai aapko jhooti tassali nai dena chahta… unke paas zyaada time nai h… aur woh aap sabse milna chahte h…"

Purvi was heart- broken but she composed herself and all of them went inside.

Vivek was lying on the stretcher and was on ventilator. He saw everyone and smiled weakly.

Kajal could not control herself and went outside while crying and sachin followed her.

Abhijeet-" sab theek ho jaega vivek… kuch nai hoga tumhe…"

Vivek-" mai… ja.. jaanta.. hu sir…aaahhh… mai zinda nai… bac…hunga…"

Freddy (teary)-" tum kahi nai jaa rahe…"

Vivek-" I'm sorry… freddy… sir…"

Vivek looked at purvi and she also looked at him teary.

Daya (heavy throat)-" abhijeet… hum baahar chalte h…"

Abhijeet noticed vivek and purvi and he said-" haan theek h…"

All of them went outside and purvi came towards vivek. She sat on stretcher and said-" kyu jaa rahe ho muhse door… mai nai reh paungi tumhare bina…"

Vivek caressed her cheek and said-" I'm sorry… pu…rvi… I'm sorry…"

His hands slipped from her face and his breath stopped.

Purvi noticed the ECG machine which showed a single line.

Purvi-" vivek…(crying)… vivek…"

She hugged his dead body and started crying…

 _ **Bhula dena mujhe  
Hai alvida tujhe  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Safar yeh tera, yeh raasta tera  
Tujhe jeena hai.. mere bina**_

 _ **Ho teri saari shoharatein  
Hai yeh duaa..  
Tujhi pe saari rehamatein  
Hai yeh duaa..  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Bhula dena mujhe  
Hai alvida tujhe  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
**_

**AFTER 3 YEARS: SUNDAY NIGHT, AT THE CHURCH;**

A girl was sitting near a graveyard and was saying-' yaar iss hafte toh had ho gayi… kya batau… itne cases… pata nai itne mujrim kaha se paida ho gaye… pending files bhi thi… haalat kharaab ho gayi hum sabki… aur DCP sir ne sabki naak mei dam kar diya h… achcha vivek ab mai chalti hu… next week aaungi… bye…"

Saying this, she turned to go and saw father standing.

Father-" purvi…"

Purvi (cutting him)-" father please… mujhe pata h aap kya kahenge… nai hoga mujhse…"

She wiped her tears and went from there.

Father-" I know purvi… nai hoga tumse… god bless you…"

Here purvi was walking back to her house in the rain…

 _ **Tu hi hai kinaara tera  
Tu hi to sahaara tera  
Tu hi hai taraana kal ka  
Tu hi to fasaana kal ka  
Khud pe yaqeen tu karna  
tu apna khuda... (x2)**_

 _ **Khizaan ki shaam hoon main (khiza: Autumn)  
Tu hai nayi subah  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

 _ **Khilengi jahaan.. bahaarein sabhi  
Mujhe tu wahaan.. paayega  
Rahengi jahaan.. humaari wafa  
Mujhe tu wahaan.. paayega  
Milunga main iss tarah, waada raha  
Rahunga sang main sada, waada raha  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina!**_

 _ **Bhula dena mujhe  
Hai alvida tujhe  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Tujhe jeena hai, haan mere bina!**_

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **End of the chapter and end of the story as well… hope you all liked it…**

 **I will update my other stories after 16 as I'm going out of town.**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
